Halo - Heresey
by miazma
Summary: So, this story is about a male elite Minor named Kurai Garam and a male marine Corporal Edwin Barker (I swear I only googled the names after I came up with them) getting into a sort of 'love-hate' relationship after being stranded in god knows where, this will contain some pornographic themes in some spread-out chapters so watch out for those, and skip them if it offends you! DEAD
1. Chapter 1

_So how many halo human-sangheili fanfictions have you seen on this website? A fair amount, I'll admit, how many homosexual human-sangheili fanfictions have you seen on this website? Well, I'll tell you!_ _ **NOT ENOUGH!**_ _I've seen literally a single fanfiction that includes a homosexual human-elite relationship and it can't even be counted as a relationship as it is just them banging for a single scene._ _ **I AIM TO CHANGE THAT!**_

 ** _WARNING:_** ** _This fanfiction will contain explicit content and a homosexual inter-species relationship, and although the explicit content will be in certain chapters that are few and far-between, I recommend you find a different fanfiction if these themes offend you in any way._**

 _Note:_ _This fanfiction takes place somewhere in between Halo 3 and Halo 4, and during the Storm Covenant's rise._

 **Chapter 1: The Calm before the Storm**

Kurai Garam stood patiently on one of the balconies within the _Decadent Eclipse_ , a mighty supercarrier within the Sangheili fleet, after the end of the Great Schism the Sangheili had discovered this vessel wrecked on an abandoned human planet, and the Sangheili, with the help of many Huragok, rebuilt the supercarrier and eventually added it to the Sangheili's small yet powerful fleet. Currently, the Decadent Eclipse was on a scouting mission. Kurai was watching the vast, empty hangar below him, enjoying the peaceful hum of the machinery around him.

"Kurai Garam"

Kurai jumped, and shifted to see what voice had startled him, there stood Fular Kusov, who was many ranks above the lowly Minor.

"Sir! What is it that you need?"

Fular grinned at the minor's twitchiness and said.

"The Shipmaster has requested your presence"

"M~ my presence?" said Kurai, who was searching his memory for any misconduct he may have committed over the small period of time he served on the Supercarrier, he found none.

"Might I ask of what the Shipmaster may require of me?"

"You may not, minor, for even I do not know, all I know is that the Shipmaster wants you on the bridge immediately"

Kurai nodded and started for the bridge, wondering what the Shipmaster would want with a simple foot soldier.

"Oh, and Kurai? He told me not to tell anyone but… he has asked everyone aside from the officers to the bridge, even the Unggoy and Kig-Yar, so it must be something big, but if anything goes wrong, come find one of the officers, and we will alert the main fleet immediately"

Kurai nodded, and was now nervous, it was… strange, to say the least, to ask everyone _but_ the officers to the bridge.

 _So, how did you like it? The next instalment of Kurai's story will be in chapter 3, yeah, that's right! This will be going through multiple character arcs_ _ **AT THE SAME TIME!**_ _WOOT! THIS IS THE MOST UNORIGINAL THING I COULD THINK OF!_

 _Anyway! The next chapter will be about a Marine Corporal named Edwin Barker, who will be the second main character of the story and eventually be in a relationship with Kurai, if I was a 12-year-old schoolgirl I would squeal, but I'm not, so I won't. Please review fairly and give me tips on my writing (not) skills because while I'm not the_ _ **worst**_ _fanfic writer, I'm far, far from being the best, BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS ARE FOR, RIGHT? TO POST REVIEWS THAT WILL EITHER LOWER OR RAISE MY SELF ESTEEM!_

 _But seriously, bye guys! ANONPOTATO OUT!_

 _(Oh, also, I plan to make chapters longer in the future; it's just that if you guys don't like it then I will have wasted a lot of time on a ten-page long chapter that nobody likes, so yeah)_


	2. Chapter 2

_So I got a pretty good review, and that motivated me to create another chapter! It also raised my self-esteem by a bit so yay! Anyway, this chapter is about a marine corporal named Edwin Barker, which is all I need to say for this one so SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!_

 **Chapter 2: The Marine**

Barker sighed as he picked up his SPNKR class rocket launcher and peeked over the edge of the smashed stone wall he was hiding behind. On response to this, a hail of bullets and needler shards went flying towards him.

"God, I hate Warzone"

While it was a good way for the Marines to train, but the real highlight was the new Spartan IVs, they were the whole reason they had created the simulation anyway. As he peeked up again he felt a binary rifle shot go through his arm, and he felt the strange sensation of disintegrating before he respawned in the Blue Base.

"I'll never get used to dying"

"Good"

Barker turned towards the gruff voice that said that, a Spartan IV with an EOD helmet stood there.

"It means you're not dying as much as some of the other Marines are which means you're doing well"

"Thank you, sir"

Barker was about to turn to get back out on the battlefield when the words **VICTORY** appeared on his HUD and the Announcer's voice boomed over the battlefield.

" _GAME OVER, BLUE WINS!"_

Suddenly, Barker was lying in the simulation pod. The lid opened and he and several other marines stumbled out, they were in a separate room to the Spartans, and instantly one Marine began boasting about how he managed to kill a Spartan.

"Shut up Michael, you know I got that kill" said Private Bauer

Barker gritted his teeth as he saw Captain Reznikov turn the corner to see the two marines bickering

"Officer on deck!" yelled Barker, which prompted all the marines in the room to stand at attention.

Reznikov seemed extremely disappointed towards the two marines and asked both of them to report to him at 1300 hours.

The rest of the marines got off with a warning from the Captain, and they all began heading for the mess hall of the UNSC Infinity.

"God damn Reznikov is brutal" said one marine

"I know, right? They were just having a little argument over who got a goddamn kill"

"Serves them right though. Who argues over something like getting a kill?"

"Well, it _was_ a Spartan they killed"

"True"

Barker sighed at the meaningless conversation going on besides him on his mess-hall table; sometimes he really hated his squad.

"Edwin? What do you think about this whole thing? Edwin?"

Barker glanced over to the marine that said that.

"I really don't care, I got the least deaths and that's what matters to me"

"Yeah, probably because you stayed out of the fight, wimp"

"Oh shut up Patrick you got the lowest amount of kills in the squad"

"Well he probably got the second-lowest!"

"Did you even read the goddamn statistics? He got the second-highest!"

"He had that freaking Rocket Launcher though!"

Barker had enough of this; he picked up his food tray and moved to a solitary table, nobody even noticed him get up because of their incessant arguing.

Barker was finally able to eat his Beans w/ Rice and Bacon in peace when a Spartan approached the table; he was wearing green armour and was holding an EOD helmet.

"Sir..."

"Your performance in the last Warzone was outstanding, some of the Spartans that took part of it got less kills and more deaths than you, and I'd like to tell you that there is a position open in the Spartan IV program, just consider it"

"Y~ yes sir, thank you sir"

Suddenly the PA system switched on.

" ** _Marine Fireteam Papa and Spartan Fireteam Indigo report to War Room for briefing_** "

Across the room, Barker saw the marines on his old table look around, Patrick spotted him and when Barker looked up the Spartan in the green armour was gone. Barker stood up to join his fireteam.

Eventually, Fireteam Papa arrived at the War room and saw Fireteam Indigo, he noticed the green-armoured Spartan amongst the three other Spartans. Sarah Palmer was standing there to address both of the fireteams.

"Alright boys we just got a call for assistance from an Elite supercarrier, codename: _Decadent Eclipse_ , we have no idea what they need, we only know that we are the only ship within communications range and we are obviously the only ones that can help them, we're sending both of your fireteams into the ship through the hangar, which we have politely asked them to keep open for us, as far as we know, the hangar in question has no ships docked inside of it, keep your loadouts close-quarters for this one, boys"

Both fireteams entered Pelican Romeo-42 and only now did he get a good look at the Spartans sitting on the other side of the pelican.

There was, of course, the Spartan in the green armour and the EOD helmet, who was brandishing a Battle Rifle and Assault rifle, next to him was a Spartan in black armour and using the Orbital helmet, and was brandishing a Shotgun and Magnum sidearm, the other two were unremarkable, possessing the Recruit sets of armour and both having black and yellow armour, which signalled that they were new additions to the Spartan IV program.

As they approached the pilot alerted the fireteams.

"I've got contacts in the hangar, looks like some sort of dispute; I'm seeing a small group of Elites and Grunts fighting against what looks to be the rest of the goddamn ship"

"Who the hell do we side with?"

As the pelican entered the hangar much of the large group of contacts turned their weapons onto the pelican and began firing.

"The ones that aren't fucking shooting at us!"

Flashing red lights came on in the pelican as it began to struggle to keep in the air, suddenly, the Pelican swerved, pointing the back of it towards an empty balcony in the hangar.

"Everybody fucking jump!" the pilot screamed as the cockpit became engulfed in flames.

Both fireteams managed to jump onto the balcony, but barely, and the pilot managed to manoeuvre the crashing pelican into a large group of covenant.

 _How was that? It gave away a bit of the next chapter but then again, so did the fact that the Infinity exists at this point, as well as the title of the first chapter 'The Calm before the Storm". I'll try not to spoil too much more except for the fact that the small group of Elites and Grunts happens to include Kurai._

 _Oh, also, please tell me if this is long enough, right now I'm sitting at about 3 pages worth, but tell me if you want more, but keep in mind that the more pages I have to write, the longer it will take to create them._ _J_

 _ANONPOTATO OUT!_


	3. This is Dead

**Yeah, if you didn't notice from the time since I last updated, this is dead.**

 **Let me give an explanation:**

 **This was my first delve into fanfiction, and after reading multiple other** ** _good_** **fanfictions, I lost all passion, I kept on forgetting to write this. I am glad for the feedback but this will not ever be continued, find a better gay lemon for your dirty minds :).**

 **That said, I am working on something new (don't get your hopes up, I'll probably loose interest in it before I even get a chapter out), here is a hint:**

 **Survivors of a shipwreck and their peculiar allies find themselves alone on a lonely world, and they quickly learn that war...**

 **War Never Changes**


End file.
